


Peace

by unanymousdeen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unanymousdeen/pseuds/unanymousdeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Our first baby." Kuvira corrects, turning to Baatar. "She's yours, too, num-nut." Baby drabble for saigneux. Baavira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> For saigneux.

When she stirs, Kuvira’s eyes are instantly locked on her daughter.

She watches her carefully. Every minute movement Lena makes never goes unnoticed as Kuvira wonders if she’s having a dream or is prepared to tell the entire apartment complex that she’s awake. 

Lena tosses her head from side-to-side, tiny hands waving sporadically through the air as her expression shifts into the one they recognize right before she’s about to cry. 

Baatar looks up from his graphing notebook when he hears her whimper, and shoots Kuvira a glance that screams _oh, spirits, no_. She’d only slept for an hour and that was nothing compared the last few days where the apartment had been relatively quiet.

Both parents regard each other in silence before peering down between them on their bed.

Lena opens her mouth and they cringe, already hearing her outburst before it has the chance to escape.

Except that it doesn’t. 

Kuvira sighs in relief when their daughter opens her eyes without so much as a sound. Her green irises move about her surroundings curiously before freezing in the center.

“Good morning.” Baatar says, a smile reaching his lips. “You beat the sun. I’m impressed.”

She smiles. Her very first smile. Their eyes widen in surprise and Kuvira grins, hoisting her daughter up from the sheets before scooting closer to Baatar. She raises her knees and sets Lena against her legs, the little girl’s smile broadening when she earns a brief, clear glance of her mother’s face. 

Nearly two months old and already learning to smile. 

Baatar raises a finger. “Did she just…?”

Kuvira chuckles, pressing herself against his shoulder. “You made her smile. Congratulations. We should write this in the book.”

“We should.” He adds, reaching over into the nightstand’s drawer. He pulls out their baby book, reading the first several pages Kuvira had already filled out before writing in the date for Lena’s first smile. “Wow, you’ve done a lot for the past three months.”

Kuvira smiles and Lena catches her finger in a gentle grasp. “Of course. I don’t want to forget all of this when we grow old.”

Baatar nudges her shoulder. “You’re thinking too far ahead, Kuvira. Plus, I doubt you’ll ever actually forget this. Your first baby?”

“ _Our_ first baby.” She corrects, turning to him. “She’s yours, too, num-nut.”

He leans in to kiss her and she smiles against his lips.

“I couldn’t be any happier.” Baatar says as he pulls away, wrapping an arm around Kuvira’s shoulders. “Although, I would be happier if I didn’t have to go to work today.”

She chuckles and their gazes fall back down to Lena. The baby girl grinned as soon as she saw her face again.

“Is my mother coming over again today?”

“What do you think?”

Baatar laughs lightheartedly. “You think she’ll bring dinner again?”

“That would be wonderful if she did. But, I won’t ask her to. She’s done so much for us already.”

He squeezes her shoulder. “You know how my mother is. She would watch Lena for a week if you asked her to. Mom would probably take her to dance rehearsals and important dignitary meetings if it came to that, and then some.”

“And spoil her rotten?” Kuvira quips, earning a chuckle from the man beside her.

“She spoiled me and my siblings, what makes you think she wouldn’t try with her first grandkid?”

"Now that I think of it,” Kuvira turns to him, “have we bought Lena anything to wear?”

Baatar shakes his head, laughing. “No, but we did get another dresser to store the extras.”


End file.
